Hoy es San Valentín, Mañana También
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: ¿Sabían que El Día de San Valentín del '75 cayó día viernes? Un SiriusxRemus azucarado, fluff y rosa, están advertidos.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. Aunque un review o un fav siempre son bien recibidos.

· Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, dale al botón atrás y todos amigos.

 **-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **Hoy es San Valentín, Mañana También**

La primera vez que Sirius recibió un regalo por San Valentín se sintió halagado, extrañado… pero halagado, estaba en tercero y de verdad, no lo vio venir. Fue Samantha de Hufflepuff, una chica pecosa de segundo año que tuvo la valentía de pararse frente a él y extender una caja de bombones envuelta en delicado papel amarillo, no dijo nada y apenas lo miró, estaba tan sonrojada que toda la pequeña brillaba de un leve color colorado.

De ahí en adelante, los obsequios de San Valentín para Sirius se repitieron tanto que perdieron sentido. Aparecían en la mochila o en la habitación, llegaban por lechuza o eran entregados por las interesadas (o por sus amigas) cada febrero. Lo llenaban de tarjetas, chocolates, muñecos y lo que fuera la novedad en Hogmeade ese año. Sirius suspiraba más cansado que nada, le lanzaba las cajas de chocolate a Remus, los muñecos bajo la cama (ya los usarían para practicar algún hechizo explosivo) y las tarjetas se acumulaban sobre la mesita de noche, hasta que se iban a la basura.

Desde aproximadamente el 7 de febrero, hasta el 20, Remus aumentaba sus reservas de chocolate de manera increíble: bombones, ranas, pastelitos y barras, sin desenvolver, que quedaban en su baúl, su mochila, bolsillos, bajo la almohada y en el cajón de los calcetines.

—¿Por qué me das tus chocolates? A ti te gustan los dulces —Preguntaba Remus unas cuantas veces cada temporada.

—A ti te gustan más —replicaba Sirius elevando los hombros —además tú vas a darme cuando me falte ¿cierto? — lo miraba con ojitos de cachorro y le lanzaba un paquetito rosa con magdalenas de nuez.

Remus asentía y las dejaba sobre la pila de libros que tenía en el piso. Si le quedaba chocolate debía compartirlo con los chicos. Sirius casi nunca le pedía. A Remus casi nunca le quedaba.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Este 14 de febrero es viernes, y Sirius había quedado con tres chicas: un paseo después del almuerzo con una de sonrisa coqueta de cuarto año, luego, una "aventura" en los terrenos con la delgada y alta que les habló ayer por la tarde y, finalmente, una escapada a Hogsmeade al atardecer, con la Ravenclaw de cabello corto que se sienta junto a la ventana en Transformaciones.

Sirius estaba ocupado este año, no lo había visto en toda la tarde. Remus pensaba en ello y hacía un gesto mínimo con los labios. Él había rechazado un par de invitaciones por lo que no tenía más panorama que terminar la redacción sobre las propiedades de la col masticadora china. Eso hacía en la sala común cuando Sirius regresó:

—Hey —lo saludó Sirius, entrando por el retrato.

—Es temprano —respondió Remus como saludo, era aún de día.

—Estaba aburrido. Ya volví —se limitó a explicar Sirius, yendo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Remus ya no pudo concentrarse, escribió una frase más en el pergamino y fue tras él.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, escuchó a Sirius en el cuarto de baño y encontró una caja de bombones sobre su cama, cuadrada y sin envoltorio, de madera teñida oscura, con dibujos en relieve, detalles en metal dorado y pequeños brillantes adornando la tapa. "Un hermoso regalo" pensó Remus impresionado, la levantó con cuidado, era liviana y tan finamente pulida que se sentía casi líquida entre sus dedos. Parecía algo elegante… y caro. Excedía, por lejos, el presupuesto de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, incluso ahorrando por un tiempo. "A esta chica debe gustarle mucho Sirius" en el instante que eso llegó a su mente, algo se movió molesto en su pecho, frunció el ceño.

—¿Una de tus citas te dio esto? —le habló con una leve elevación en su voz para que Sirius lo escuchara desde el baño, tratando de parecer poco interesado.

—De hecho… de hecho, no… —contestó Sirius saliendo del baño mientras se ponía un suéter.

—¿Estás seguro que te vas a deshacer de estos bombones? Deben estar ricos —preguntó Remus, quería asegurarse antes de comenzar a comer.

—Es que… son tuyos. Yo los compré para ti… —aclaró Sirius —los vi en la vitrina de Honeydukes… —carraspeó incómodo —pensé que podrían gustarte… —explicó mirando al piso —¿Te gustaron? —preguntó levantando la vista y ruborizándose un poco.

Remus asintió. La frase "debe gustarle mucho" volvió a su mente y nuevamente golpeó su pecho, se ruborizó de pronto.

Sirius asintió, y no supieron qué más decir.

Cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo, Sirius planchó su suéter con las manos un par de veces en un gesto inútil y nervioso —Voy a… a… voy abajo —dijo repentinamente y fue hacia la puerta.

Remus lo vio moverse, quería detenerlo, por lo menos agradecerle, pero…

Sirius abrió la puerta y se detuvo, regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó a Remus por el cuello y juntó sus labios con los del chico castaño por un instante, un beso suave y algo inseguro. "dulce" fue el pensamiento que se formó en la mente de Remus, que no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando los labios de Sirius ya se habían alejado.

—Mañana es sábado —comenzó Sirius con voz suave juntando su frente con la de Remus —todos van a Hogsmeade, habrán muchas citas… ¿Quieres que hagamos algo especial? —le propuso mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Quedarnos estaría bien —sugirió Remus luego de pensarlo un instante. Sirius frunció el ceño algo decepcionado —tú lo dijiste "todos van a Hogsmeade mañana" —explicó con media sonrisa.

Sirius se ruborizó con la idea y una amplia sonrisa dibujó en su rostro —jajaja ¡Definitivamente eres el más inteligente de todos! —echó la cabeza para atrás con la carcajada y al volver escondió su cara en el cuello de Remus — Agrandas las posibilidades. Por eso me gustas…

Remus esperó que Sirius se retractara, pero no lo hizo. Sin levantar la cabeza le sacó la caja de chocolates de las manos y la dejó sobre la cama y se acomodó en un abrazo, Remus lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Pensé en esto todo el día —susurró Sirius y apretó el abrazo un poco más —Con las chicas estuve poco tiempo, di vueltas la mayor parte de la tarde —respondió una pregunta no formulada.

—Jajaja, idiota —rio Remus. Sirius sintió cómo, finalmente, se relajaba entre sus brazos.

—Sí, bueno… sí —cedió Sirius asintiendo —No sé ser de otra manera ¿está bien que sea así? —preguntó con voz pequeña.

—¿Idiota? Sí, está bien —confirmó Remus, acercándolo un poco más.

—Feliz San Valentín Remus.

—Feliz San Valentín Sirius.

 **-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
